1. Technical Field
Devices and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and device for providing a private page that includes at least one object and is displayed during a security mode, as well as a normal page provided during a normal mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many users recently store and manage a plurality of pieces of information in their portable terminals. The plurality of pieces of information may have different security levels. For example, a security level of a financial application, which includes financial information, may be a highest security level, whereas a security level of a search application may have a relatively lower security level than the security level of the finance application.
However, when a user lends the user's portable terminal to another user, all information in the portable terminal may be disclosed to the other user. In this regard, it is very inconvenient for the user to set a password for each of the plurality of pieces of information.
Thus, there is a demand for a system that provides a storage space where a plurality of pieces of information having high security levels are conveniently collected and which are not easily exposed to other users.